


But I can't dance

by TinyBookDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit can tell the truth when he wants to, romantic anxceit, so he does this entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon
Summary: Virgil has the appreciacion for dancing, even though he doesn't dance himself.Could a simple video bring two people together?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	But I can't dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this after 1AM, when I should have been sleeping but my brain was bugging me too much. I did do a bit of editing but everything that seems kinda off or weird I'm blaming on my state during writing (but it's the best I've wrote in a while and I'm really proud of it beside the very ending, so I'm posting it nevertheless). Enjoy!

It started out as a joke, he didn't mean it. They were just chilling in silence, cherishing the simple companionship of being in the same room doing separate things. It was peaceful, a rare occurrence in the mindscape, considering Roman's rather loud habits and Remus' even louder shenanigans.

Deceit was reading some book which looked like a Sherlock Holmes novel - probably lent to him by Logan; the two have been bonding over mystery novels, the latter surprised that Deceit had never actually read any of Conan Doyle's books before. He was extremely protective of his copies but came to the conclusion that, even as the embodiment of lies, Deceit would take good care of them. If not, he could always think of something to make it even (that's what he was telling himself to calm down the irrational uneasiness connected to giving someone a thing one really cares about. But Logan trusted him and had no evidence to assume the worst here).

Virgil was sitting on his phone, switching apps every few minutes; it was not his fault that there wasn't anything interesting there that particular day. Or maybe it just wasn't a day for social media? Whatever. The important part was that nothing could hold his attention for longer than ten minutes and it was getting on his nerves. And to add to that, he had no desire to do anything else - just thinking about picking up a book made him despise the mere concept of doing so. Music? That didn't seem right either, he had a feeling it was a day that would leave him skipping song after song after song before they even started - sometimes it was like that. Nothing to do about it, sadly.

A loud melody startled both of them. Lost in thoughts, Virgil accidentally unmuted a video on Instagram. He scrambled to turn it back off, heart rate a bit too fast to be considered normal, hands shaking slightly, mind helpfully chiming in with the realisation that he almost threw his phone to the ground. Taking a deep, although a bit stuttering, breath, he glanced at the other side in the room, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised in slight mockery everyone learned to look past and see the hidden concern.

"Sorry about that", he said, looking back down on the offending device. The video was still playing, although now muted. A pair danced in a semi-slow fashion, something that looked like a complicated waltz. They were going in circles in a big ballroom, the lady in a long, volumous dress and heels, the man in a suit. Virgil heard a "nothing to apologise for", but was too focused mostly on watching the two gracefully glide across the floor to respond in a way other than humming an affirmation that he heard it.

He wondered what it would feel like, to dance like that. Having trust in one's partner that they will lead it well, having trust that they will be there to catch you if you stumble, keeping a secure enough hold for it not to be a problem. Even without the music playing Virgil could see that the two on the video were professionals, synched perfectly with each other. He wondered how does that feel, being so in tune with the music and another person.

"Hmm", Virgil heard right next to his ear. He hadn't realised that Deceit had stood up and joined him, bending down to see his screen, ending up just a tad too close for Virgil to feel at ease. He startled for the second time in minutes.

" _Jesus,_ Dee, don't sneak up on me like that", he turned his head to look the other in the eyes, turning back after just a second. Eye contact had never been his strong suit. "I swear, one of those days I will make you wear a collar with a bell", he mumbled, more to himself than anything else.

"Sure you will", Deceit replied. Honestly, he'd like to see him try. "what’s gotten you so hypnotised? Never seen anybody dancing?", he teased lightly.

"Fuck off. Just got distracted with my own thoughts", was what he got instead of hearing the real reason, which Virgil was not going to tell him. It's not that he felt like it was bad, it was just... Embarrassing. Because really, Thomas was an actor who could dance, but the fragment of his being couldn't? That didn't make an ounce of sense.

“Oi, Virgil, Virgil", Deceit shook his head in disapproval, walking those two steps to come out from behind the other's back to face him. "Half-truths are lies, too", he smiled a bit, seeing the frustration in Virgil’s eyes.

"You're awful".

"Why thank you, my dear Anxiety", Deceit smiled more as he heard the groan of exasperation. What could he say, compliments that were not meant to be compliments were the best. After basking in the moment for a bit, he reached out his gloved hand "So", he started, "would you like to dance?"

Virgil gave him an incredulous look, warily considering the offer. He wanted to, that was for sure, but did he want to dance with the master of lies? Besides, there was the other thing stopping him from accepting, probably the most important one.

"I can't dance", he admitted.

Deceit was still smiling when Virgil looked up for another split second, but this time he saw it getting a bit softer. More genuine.

"I can", Deceit stated simply, arm still outstretched in invitation.

It was silent after that, the air filled with buzzing energy coming from Virgil himself - the anticipation and slight fear of making the decision.

 _"Whatever, what do I have to loose?"_ , he thought finally, taking Deceit’s hand and standing up with only a bit of his help.

Once fully on his feet, he saw that they weren't in the commons anymore. They were in a large room, full of light coming from multiple gothic-styled windows, far too many to count just by one glance. The rays of sunlight were seeping through the glass, some tinted, some not, leaving the floor bathed in the array of colours. It was spacious, but didn't feel empty. Honestly, Virgil was quite impressed.

"Roman made you practice?", he spoke up, deciding to tease Deceit as well, getting back on him for earlier.

"Oh please, I was the one showing him all those tricks in the first place".

Virgil liked their banter. It was light and teasing, not bordering on being mean (like it usually ended with Roman). It was a very thin line with that one, always balancing just on the edge of the next big argument while with Deceit he could be at ease, knowing nothing bad will come from a bit of jabbing here and there.

Lost in thought again, Virgil came round after a hand had touched his arm gently. He looked up at the other, question clear within his eyes, as Deceit only smiled lightly.

"Glad to have you back in the present", Deceit said, taking his hand back, only to grasp at Virgil's own and pick it up to start positioning them to dance. Virgil's breath hitched a bit at the contact, nothing new considering how unfamiliar it was to casually be so close to someone else. It did earn him a raised eyebrow, a questioning look of 'are you okay?', to which he just nodded. Deceit might have posed for a tough guy persona most of the time, but he was actually really caring and perceptive. No matter what he said, he would never hurt any of the others and Virgil knew that. 

Maybe that's why he agreed to this in the first place.

"Since I'm the one leading, I'm going to have to put my hand on your waist", Deceit warned him this time, doing as he said after getting a nod. "And your other hand goes on my shoulder".

Virgil did as he was told. The sensation of being held like that, especially the hand resting on his waist, was a bit mentally uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this, it felt weird, like TV static on his skin under the safe cover of his hoodie. He felt awkward, but there was no backing out now.

Deceit brought him a bit closer, which was simultaneously better and worse. Better because he could now rest his hand on the other's shoulder more comfortably, but worse because they were _closer_ and his bend down head was just a few inches away from Deceit's chest. They were relatively the same height, Deceit just a tiny bit taller, which came in handy in situations like that.

"Head up, sunshine", Deceit took the hand that was resting on Virgil’s waist to gently lift his chin up, just enough to have it not bend down, not enough to make Virgil look into his eyes. It was not necessary and would only make him more uncomfortable than he already was. Vigil appreciated that greatly.

“Move your right foot forward”, Deceit spoke gently, mirroring the move as Virgil followed the instructions. “Now your left foot goes forward and to the side”. So he did. “Bring them together...”, his voice became more quiet the further they got, to the point when he wasn’t saying anything at all, letting the other get used to the steps.

The music started soon enough and Virgil slowly let himself relax in the other’s arms. He did stumble here and there, loosing focus and forgetting what came next (especially at the beginning), but it was an easy enough dance. They were not as graceful as the pain in that video, but he found that he didn’t mind all that much. He was dancing.

He was _dancing_. 

It brought out a chuckle from him, a smile he didn’t realise was on his face for quite a while getting a tad wider. He finally looked up into his dancing partner’s face and his breath hitched for the second time that day. Deceit was looking at him with so much unfiltered fondness in his eyes, Virgil was afraid he’d get overwhelmed. His heart sped up, mind noting how close they were (when had they gotten so close?), but he couldn’t avert his eyes. He was admiring how the scales Deceit wore proudly nowadays were glistering in the light, changing colours with it as they moved. Had his eyes always been so full of light as well or was it just an illusion?

Virgil looked down finally, feeling his cheeks heating. Stupid. What was that about? Have you gone mad? What the fuck, Virgil? What the fuck?

They stopped moving, which instantaneously set off all the alarm bells in his head. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up. _He’dfuckedupfuckedupfuckedupfuckedup-_

Deceit let their outstretched arms relax and let go of Virgil’s hand, moving it to rest Virgil’s chin while the other stayed on his waist.

“Head’s up, darling”, he whispered, not putting any pressure on his fingers to lift the other’s head. He was letting Virgil make this decision. It wasn’t something he was going to push the other to do, not when they both could feel the tension buzzing around them. Not when they both knew exactly what kind of tension it was.

Virgil gulped, feeling anxiety bubbling up in his gut, but it was accompanied with something different. Something he wasn’t sure the name of, but it told him to just do it. It was too late to back out now.

And so he lifted his head up, once again looking into those beautiful mismatched eyes.

“Here you go”, Deceit smiled and just like that, leaned in to kiss him.

It was soft. It was soft and warm, and uncertain on Virgil’s side, but Deceit was patient, just like with dancing. He went slow, silently assuring Virgil that it was okay, or at least that’s what Virgil was telling himself afterwards. When Deceit’s hand sneaked around his neck and his fingers tangled in his hair, Virgil could feel the shivers running down his spine. It was overwhelming, but he didn’t mind being overwhelmed in that way. 

When they parted, Virgil’s cheeks were burning, but he was smiling. Deceit touched his face, thumb caressing his cheekbone, careful not to smudge the emo’s eyeshadow.

“It’s been a wonderful experience dancing with you Virgil”, Deceit said, a smug smile forming on his lips. 

Virgil snorted and moved his face away. “Fucking liar”, he said, but reciprocated the smile.

“You may be”. Deceit lifted his eyebrow. He watched Virgil take in what he just said and laughed when he was pushed away.

The anxious one rubbed his face, muttering ‘why do I still deal with this bullshit’, not quietly enough for the other not to hear, so the next second, when he looked up, he got flipped off. 

All’s well that ends well. And if that day resulted in Roman being subjected to Deceit making more innuendos towards Virgil than usual and more allusions towards Roman being the hopeless romantic without a boyfriend, well, that couldn’t be helped, could it now? 

(Though Roman’s agitated face was one of the most hilarious things Virgil has seen when he found out what’s been going on).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes, but do so politely, please and thank you. After all, we're all here for a good time. 
> 
> You can find me on timblr: @little-introwert.


End file.
